


.32 caliber

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean is older but his age is unspecified, I wrote it when I was around 15 years old, M/M, Not!Fic, PWP, Sam Winchester Rapes Dean Winchester, Sam is 14, Stockholm Syndrome, This is... problematic, again I'm sorry, also it's probably really ooc since I wrote it before I was good at writing, anyways uh, but then it suddenly becomes fic after that, i think, oh and, the first paragraph is basically, the first paragraph is just setting things up really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 14 year old Sam forces Dean at gun point.  That's literally it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anon Works





	.32 caliber

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad and when I reread it I noticed at least two inconsistencies but I'm posting it as is for both historical accuracy and because I cannot possibly look at this any more than I have to. This is literally the darkest most fucked up thing I've ever written in my life. I normally write _fluffy as fuck_ fic. I have no clue what teenaged me was thinking.
> 
> Warnings for anyone who is here: This does contain some violence. I didn't feel it needed the Archive warning for graphic violence and I asked a few people and they said it should need one, but be warned that there IS some violence here. Definitely let me know if there are any tags you feel are missing or if any tags I used don't _really_ apply as much as I thought they would.

14 year old Sam, Tops the fuck out of dean. Dean should be like the responsible one but no, Sam has to be because dean is so fucking gone, it's like Stockholm syndrome but like dean loves Sam so fucking much that Sam's threats are just okay now. Sam is all "You were a bad boy dean, should I tell DAD or should I spank you?" and dean is all "Both. Do both Sam. Whatever you want. I love you Sam". So Sam has to be responsible and know not to tell their father because that would end their little 'game', but spanking, spanking he can do. And of course Sam had to do some pretty messed up things to dean to get dean to this state of mind. Like when they first started it was innocent, Sam doing cliche things like asking dean how sex worked and for help because he 'just isn't doing it right dean'. And of course dean gave in, he would have done pretty much anything for his brother, but only once or twice. Then once dean put his foot down, Sam got darker. Sam started plotting and demanding it. It came to a head one night when Dean was adamant that they would _not_ have sex. Sam pulled out his hand gun that he always kept under his pillow, 'Just in case' their dad had said. Aiming it at Dean he demanded sex. Dean tried to talk Sam down, tell him to stop, that it was wrong, but Sam would have none of it. He advanced on Dean until Dean was backed against a wall with no where to run. "You will have sex with me tonight Dean. And you _will_ enjoy it.", not a hint of a question in Sam's voice. Dean shook his head no, tried to talk his way out of it, get Sam to see reason, but with a .32 caliber handgun pressed against his Adam's apple, what could he really do except give in. 

When he gave the slightest nod of his head, Sam grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him to the floor. Dean caught himself on his elbows, getting rug burn all down his arms. Sam leaned down and aimed the gun at the back of Dean's head, "Now I want you to get naked and lay face down on the bed, and by the end of the night you will be begging for my dick, you cock slut". Dean swallowed air, but wasn't about to protest. Sweating, he did as Sam had asked. Laying on the bed face down, nude, would have been embarrassing if he weren't terrified of what Sam might do if he so much as whimpered. Hot breath ran across the back of his neck. "Hike your hips up, bitch," at the slur Dean's hips faltered in their movement upwards, "unless you want to make me angry. And you saw me angry that time we fought that vampire clan that was preying on 6-year-old girls. So unless you want to end up like they did, with your head on a stick for all to see, you should be a good little cock slut and hike your hips up". Dean complied, and moved his hips up to where Sam wanted them. "Now because you have been a very good boy Dean, I'm going to be nice. You have earned it Dean, let's hope that you're a good little cock slut from now on, so that you might get more _rewards_." With that Dean felt Sam slip down between his legs, and run his tongue over his hole. Dean didn't see how something so disgusting and unpleasant could be a reward, but he still had that gun aimed at him, though now Sam aimed it at his dick, once he couldn't reach his head any longer. Sam slipped his tongue _into_ his ass. Dean shivered because while disgusting it did feel pretty okay. After a few thrusts of his tongue, Sam stopped and pulled away from his ass. "Hoped you liked your reward, cock slut". Sam reaimed his gun at Dean's head. "By the end of this, you had better be begging for me", Sam all but hissed out. Sam lined his dick up to Dean's ass and slowly pushed inside. Whimpering in pain, Dean bit his lip from crying out, all too aware of the cold steel touching the back of his head. Pistoning his hips, Sam groaned. "How does it feel, cock slut? To be so full and stretched by my dick, it must be pretty great. Won't you grace me with your pretty little noises, darling?" Sam, purred, as close to Dean's ear as he could reach with his lithe body. Realizing just how small Sam was, how easily he could hold Sam down, he tried to turn over, to do anything to get back to normal footing. "Ah, ah, ah, Dean, sweetheart. Did you forget this?" Sam tapped the gun with each syllable, making Dean swear and go limp again. Sam never let up on his brutal pace in Dean's ass while he spoke. 

"I. I just. wanted to see your face. Sam", Dean panted, hoping he sounded genuine. With a smirk, Sam pulled out of Dean and looked down.

"Too bad that you bled Dean, it looks like you won't be getting any more rewards tonight," Sam slapped Dean's ass, "Now flip over, slut, before I change my mind about where I put this gun," Sam was staring at Dean's ass. Dean knew all too well what Sam was insinuating, and flipped over quickly.

"Good Dean, baby. But I'm pretty sure I said you would be begging for my cock by the end of tonight, and you have barely spoken a word. I think we should remedy that." Sam smirked and eyed Dean's soft cock. Aiming his gun at Dean's face, Sam moved between Dean's legs. "Pretty little dick here, Dean. You sure you aren't a girl?" Sam laughed at his own joke. "Since you seem to think you're a boy Dean, let's see what happens when I do this," and Sam licked at the head a few times before sinking down about halfway before bobbing his head. Sam used his free hand to grasp at the rest of Dean's dick that would fit in his mouth, reminding Dean just how young his brother was, but not doing anything about it because of the gun still aimed at his face, and the fact that Sam really seemed to know what he was doing down there. 

"Fuck, Sam." Dean panted out, regretting it immediately. Sam only hummed for a second, stopping his head to look at Dean's face before continuing. Dean really did not want to get off on this, but Sam really was good at giving head, which is totally unfair considering his age. Dean groaned again and tried to hold back his noises. When Sam realized that Dean was holding back, he let Dean's dick slide out of his mouth.  
"Dean, I thought I said I wanted to _hear_ you," Sam pressed the gun hard into Dean's throat on the word. "Now you have been a bad boy again Dean, I can't let you go unpunished now can I? Flip over". Dean flipped over, if only to get the gun out of his esophagus, and was treated to a stinging slap to his ass again. "You are to count your punishments, and hope to do better in the future. Count out loud, Dean." Sam slapped his ass two more times.  
"Three?" Dean asked, hoping Sam meant to count each slap. Sam only just slapped him again.

"Six?" Dean really hoped he got it right this time. Sam kept slapping until Dean figured it out.

"53. 54. 55. Please. Sam. Please. 56. Stop Sam. Oh god. Anything you want. Please just stop. 57. Ow, fuck. Sam please." something had snapped in Dean. His ass was on fire, he still had blood smeared a little around his hole, his dick had gotten soft again, and he was still aware of the ever present gun to his head, "Sam please. Fuck, just. Just please fuck me. Anything. Anything you want. Just stop spanking me." He really hoped Sam would just get off and be done with him.  
"Alright Dean. You did make it through your punishment so very well." Sam was kissing and licking and rubbing at Dean's abused ass cheeks. Again Sam, slipped between the cheeks and licked at his hole. Dean was becoming very aware as to how that could be a reward. Sam then used his free hand to finger his hole pretty brutally, but it was better than Sam's dick. And one time Sam pressed again this spot, and while it didn't feel _good_ , it definitely made it so it didn't particularly _hurt_ as much. Dean whimpered when Sam removed his finger. He wished that was all Sam had wanted, but he tensed up when he felt Sam pressing against him again, much much thicker than his one tiny child sized finger.

"Fuck. Shit. Sam. Fuck." Dean cursed when Sam pushed in. Picking back up to his old punishing pace, Sam groaned and let more of his body weight fall on Dean's back. "Sam. Sam. Oh. Fuck." when Sam had moved, it had caused his dick to change angles and was just nudging that spot that made it hurt less, and pretty quickly , hurt less, meant more pleasure for Dean.

"Sam. Fuck. Just. Fuck. That almost. Fuck. That almost feels." Dean cut himself off. He couldn't tell Sam that he was almost enjoying it, but Sam snaked his hand free hand around Dean and grabbed his dick. "Fuck." Dean was dizzy with arousal now, while Sam pounded away at his ass. "Fuck Sam".

Suddenly Sam stopped moving both his hips and his hand. "Dean. Beg." And Dean couldn't remember the last time he needed to get off so badly. He didn't even realize Sam had dropped the gun next to them. 

"Fuck. Sam. Please. Anything you want. I just need to. Just need to. Please Sam. Let me come now. Fuck me until I pass out, I don't care just keep fucking me." Dean was pleading, and if he were in a right state of mind, he might have realized how wrong this was. How embarrassing he looked, pleading to his _kid brother_ to fuck him like the cock slut he was. But Dean wasn't in a right state of mind. He had already given up. It was the beginning of the 'game' Sam liked to play every time Dad was out of ear shot. Dean really should have held on longer, but maybe he didn't really want to. Maybe Dean really wanted to be fucked by Sam until he bled. He was a little slut when it came to Sam anyways. And because Dean had given up, Sam just resumed his movement.

"Good Dean. You're perfect. Love it when you say my name. I love how your ass clenches around my dick too. I'm going to fuck you so hard right now, you won't see straight for days, and before you can, I'm gonna fuck you again and again, so you are always left wanting my cock in your ass, and when I'm not around, you'll still think about me, and what you _let_ me do to you. What you _begged_ me to do." Sam stopping speaking only to seize up all of his muscles, coming in Dean's ass, and going limp.

"Maybe next time, you'll get off before me and won't have to finish yourself off Dean." Sam said putting the gun back under the pillow and then watching as Dean grabbed his dick and finished himself off as quickly as he could.

"If you so much as get out of bed to pee, I will shoot your dick off and feed it to you when I catch your pathetic ass."Sam threatened before rolling over to sleep. Dean didn't dare move to even clean up, until Sam was awake again.

And that's how it all started. This 'game'. This game where Sam would threaten Dean for some rule broken, that Dean had broken on purpose, and then Sam would fuck him until he bled and begged for mercy. And Dean loved Sam for it. Sam took care of him. Sam knew what threats were too far. Sam knew how far to push Dean until Dean begged for it. Sam was perfect and Dean loved him. So Dean kept 'playing' because if he tried to run, Sam would catch him and punish him so severely like he did last time, that Dean would have to be separated from Sam to be in the hospital. And the one time some cops found out about them, because Dean was bad and tried to tell someone about how great his brother was, and they tried to put Sam in jail and Dean in a hospital saying things like "Unhealthy attachment", "Incest", "Rape", and "Stockholm Syndrome" until Sam broke out and rescued Dean from the people who kept him away from his perfect brother. Every time they were apart was torture for Dean. So Dean would 'play', and 'accidentally' break rules so that Sam could 'punish' him, because that's what Sam liked, and what Sam liked, Dean liked, because Sam was perfect.


End file.
